


Camera in Hand

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Shot, Tim Drake Week 2017, but no actual dying or gore in here, more a long drabble, no profreading we die like mne, other characters mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: (Kind of prequel to Red Robin)The first time he took a photo, Tim's hands shook from the unfamiliar weight of the camera. He didn't know it then but he'd never really let go of it for years to come.





	Camera in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Drake Week 2017: Day 1 - Firsts/Lasts
> 
> Decided to do this too with what I can but I don't expect to finish this...If I do, it would be even later than how I was with Batfam Week...
> 
> Still, I hope you like it.

 

Holding as still as he could, Timothy Jackson Drake held the camera up, looked through the viewfinder and took his first ever photo.

It was of a lonely cake in a table with only one table setting.

It still came out all blurry.

 

* * *

 

From his first roll, Tim only had a few good photos that came out.

His new shoes -his mother's gift (his first pair of high tops).

The view from his window (Wayne manor amid it's vast green grounds).

His mother smiling patiently for him.

His father frowning slightly -his secretary was supposed to only get him a point and shoot camera (was he okay, carrying such a big camera?)

The photo after it was of his father rolling his eyes but smiling ("You can't take it back. It's mine!")

Of his parents walking out the door.

Of the car driving away.

He didn't much care about the other shots. Those were nearly the same or blurred repeats. Those held no particular interest to him.

 

* * *

 

Tim still kept most of his first shots in the many, many rolls that followed after.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t really proud of his first shot of Robin. It was a blur of red, green and yellow under the full moon. It couldn’t even be passed off as artistic or done on purpose. Tim had made up his mind right then to get some much needed practice taking pictures of moving subjects.

So he'd practiced with the cat his housekeeper brought with her on the weekends. Neither ever told his parents.

Neither were ever there long enough to see it anyway.

 

* * *

 

His first good photo of Robin was after Tim had memorized their routes. He'd been able to deduct which ones they'd take most of the time. Especially when it came after staking out across the GCPD. He was sure the commissioner didn't know he was there.

Batman didn't after all.

Robin had been sitting on the ledge while Batman spoke with the commissioner. Robin was like a bundle of energy just waiting to burst. Even sitting down, he didn't stop moving.

Mouth grinning into the sky, legs kicking the night air. If you didn't notice the outline of the building, you'd think Robin was floating in the dark. A bright beacon in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Tim saw the new Robin, he felt lost. But then he took a picture that had him reeling.

Batman was smiling. It was nothing but a quirk of his lips but it was there.

Jason Todd had made the Batman smile. And in front of the commissioner no less. He looked as surprised he himself felt.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim had gotten good at taking pictures since then, even entering some in the school's photo exhibits.

Even if it was only ever just the housekeeper who complimented him on it. Even if it was rare for his parents to see and give a pause at the new frames on the wall. He wanted to share it. Just the bit of himself that he freely could without feeling like he would be judged harshly for it.

He only ever gave the landscapes though. His shots of people were reserved for his own viewing. Mostly because they were too personal.

Or too dangerous.

 

* * *

 

 

His best shot of the second Robin was taken when Jason was in mid-swing from the GCPD rooftop.

It was one of the last times he'd see him smile.

It was also one of the last times he'd see Robin at all.

 

* * *

 

 

As Tim stared at the box in his hands, he was tempted to open it. But he really didn't want to. Even without doing so he already knew what was in it.

Especially the ones on top.

His last shot of his parents as they gave a wave at him, promising to return sooner than usual.

His last shot of Stephanie as she made a funny face for the camera before telling him he'd see her later.

His last shot of Bruce as he raised his brow in question even as he smiled at him.

Hands tightening around the box, Tim took a deep breath and made his choice as he put it back in its hiding place.

He may not have had a choice with his parents or with Stephanie, but he wouldn't let this be the last photo he would have of his father.

He will find Bruce and bring him back.

No matter what.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12568895/1/Camera-In-Hand) and [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/162887549664/camera-in-hand)


End file.
